


Will you?

by hikaridrop



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba asking for Aladdin's hand in marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaridrop/pseuds/hikaridrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba asked Aladdin to meet him at a special place but our favorite Magi has no idea why. Just like he was told, Aladdin waited at said place for his lover to show up. What has the king vessel planned for Aladdin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you?

Aladdin was sitting on a small stone, just tall enough for his feet to touch the grass underneath with his toes, swinging his legs back and forth while he was waiting.

The bluenette was waiting for Alibaba, his one and only king vessel.

Yesterday the blond told him to meet him here today. After his studies Aladdin hurried to make sure to arrive in time. Whatever Alibaba had to tell him, it seemed like it had to be important, considering how nervous Alibaba looked. But the magi had no idea what could be worrying the other.

Just one month ago Alibaba finally was crowned king. Alibaba Saluja, King of Balbadd.

The coronation was a beautiful event. The magi never had been prouder of his best friend.

He still remembered how his lover stood there, in beautiful clothing made of the finest fabric and silk, with the people of Balbadd cheering in front of the gates for their new king. And ever since then, the world has been more or less peaceful.

The bluenette looked up at the clear blue sky, no single cloud in sight due to the heat, and kept on wondering. How long was Alibaba going to make him wait anyway?

Ten minutes passed, Fifteen minutes passed…

After almost half an hour passed the magician was almost dead of boredom. Luckily Alibaba decided to save him from his cruel fate as he finally arrived at their meeting place.

To Aladdin's surprise Alibaba artived in his old clothes from two years ago. Ever since he was crowned as the king, Alibaba had to represent his status in appearance. Meaning he had to dress formally. But his outfit still fit his personality.

But even for Alibaba it was unusal to just wear his old clothes from the time when Aladdin was studying in Magnostadt. Aladdin himself also was wearing his old clothes from Magnostadt, mainly because he had been studying all morning before coming here to meet Alibaba.

A feeling of nostalgia overswept his heart as he watched his best friend and lover walk over to him. The rukh besides him was exited and it made the magi wonder why.

"Alibaba-kun?" The magi asked in a soft tone, his legs now still since Alibaba stood right in front of him. The blond suddenly looked nervous again. Even worse than yesterday. And it confused the smaller teen even more.

"Is there something on your mind?" Aladdin asked innocently, offering his unlimited support to the king vessel once again.

Alibaba rubbed the back of his head and kept avoiding Aladdin's gaze. He seemed to gather his courage together for a few seconds before golden eyes filled with determination finally met his blue ones.

"You see…Aladdin…" He removed his hand from his neck and faced the magi with a serious look on his facial features.

"I wanted to thank you for everything, you know?" That simple statement caught Aladdin off guard. Alibaba called him all the way out here to thank him…?

But the blond went on. "I still remember what you told me after we conquered Amon…Those words always kept me going. Whenever I was close to giving up…whenever I was close to failing I saw you in front of me. You gave me the courage and strength to keep going and I wouldn't be here without you know. So thank you for everything…Aladdin."

The small speech turned the small magi speechless. Aladdin was deeply touched by his lover's words. But before he could voice a reply, Alibaba kneeled down on one of his knees in front of him, holding out a single violet flower with the hand he kept hidden behind his back, carefully handing it over into Aladdin's hands.

Aladdin remembered this flower from one of the books he read back then with Ugo. It actually was one of the rarest flowers on the planet, hard to find and with magical powers if turned into liquid.

Alibaba gently took Aladdin's smaller hands, which were now holding the beautiful flower, into his own, earning a small gasp of confusion from the magi. The taller male smiled up at the smaller with a loving gaze, making Aladdin's heart jump in his chest.

"Aladdin…you know we already promised each other, right? To stay at each other's side forever?"

Alibaba's grip around his hands tightened as he spoke and Aladdin could only nod slowly. "I want to keep that promise…but I want this promise to be official. I want the whole world to know about this promise."

Aladdin's large blue eyes widened at the confession. What was Alibaba implying?

Alibaba removed his warm hands from his and searched for something in his clothed. As he found it, the king vessel held up a small box.

"Aladdin I…." Alibaba slowly opened the box with shaking fingers, revealing a ring inside. It was a simple golden ring with an engraving on it. "Will you marry me and stay by my side forever?"

The rukh was flying happily around them as the Magi eyed the ring carefully. "Forever together, guided by fate." Aladdin read out and sapphire eyes started to water.

Some may not understand the deep meaning behind these words. For Alibaba to accept fate like this, to promise to never fall into depravity again because of the person he loved, namely him, was the greatest gift to make.

The concept of marriage wasn't unknown to the magi. He had read many books where the main character got married to a beautiful woman at the end. He never thought about getting married himself but now, when he looked at the person he loved the most on this earth, there was nothing else he wanted more.

"O-Of course I will marry you…" Aladdin replied with a sob, rubbing his eyes with one of his arms to catch his tears before they fell. "I love you, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba's face softened as he took his fiancé into his arms, laughing happily as the nervousness finally fell of his shoulders. Tears appeared in the blond's golden eyes which shimmered with happinesd equally to the magi's. Aladdin quickly joined the other's laughter while crying into Alibaba's shoulder.

Fate, the power that keeps the world moving. Aladdin and Alibaba may have faced many hardships, have seen many sad things but this moment of happiness was also their fate. It was meant to be, since the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This small piece of fluff was inspired by a group chat between me and my magi friends. I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
